Smile :D
by Madam Talula
Summary: Summary or intro inside....SasuIno..Take it or Leave it DISCONTINUED Read 3rd chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is another story of mine. And I have some more in my notebooks…. but I'll get to them later. Well, this is just a short introductory to the story so you can get a little idea of what it's about. And the actual story will come in shortly :D

It was a hot, hot afternoon in New Orleans, Louisiana. The scorching heat from the sun's rays burned everything. The heat from the ground rose up, making a 'mirage' of a sort. Everything was hot, to tops of heads, cars, and anything you can basically think of that's sane...

In one part of New Orleans was a stadium filled with evacuees from Hurricane Katrina. The stadium that was built for the NFL had been converted into a sanctuary; portable beds, pillows and the survivors' personal possessions were scattered throughout the grounds. Many and most of the people had taken occupancy of the audience seats above.

These people had lost everything they've worked their lives for. Of course, the American Red Cross was there to help- as always. Food, bottles of water, and extra clothing had been shipped into the stadium and other places in need also. American Red Cross members handed out these items and also provided many other things, like medical attention.

One small group of seven teenagers from a regular high school in California has been offered a chance to help from the American Red Cross. The community service group eagerly accepted and flew to Louisiana in less than a week after the offer. The American Red Cross needed all the help they can get.

So here they are...in New Orleans, Louisiana...


	2. Chapter

Okay, here's the real story….it may not be great or anything but it was just one that popped into my head. So please try to enjoy it….thankies :D

"I want Big Bessy back!" Granny Winney cried out. Granny Winney was one of the lucky survivors. She was an old lady of 86 with snowy white hair, endless wrinkles, and body of frail and thin prcelain. Her big blue eyes were magnified from her thick glasses.

"Granny Winney! Please stay quiet!" Ino hissed. She did this without anger, but people were starting to look and stare. Ino Yamanaka had been assigned to assist Granny Winney- a 'great oppurtunity' for the two weeks they'll be there.

"But i want Big Bessy!!" Granny Winnney whined. Ino hated it when Winney babbled on about Big Bessy. Big Bessy was her car, an old 1960's Love Bug that was painted a pale green. Big Bessy had been missing since the hurricane. Winney had been stranded inside Bessy when the waves came crashing in from the South. It took two hours for the rescuers to get her to safety, due to the winds and violent waves.

Ino had tried to convince her that Bessy was all right, even though she knew clearly that Big Bessy was gone and destroyed for good. She had no other option.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium, a boy the same age as Ino, though a few months older, who had dark black eyes and raven hair was doing his own duty. He was a son of a very elite doctor. He has been invited specifically because of his knowledge of medicine. At first, Sasuke did NOT want to go, until his 'special someone' was going to go, which totally changed his mind.

Sasuke was patching up a little a girl's leg, which had a bad scab that reopened. She winced as he wiped alcohol onto the cut with cotton.

"Ow!Ow! That stings!!" she said through gritted teeth. Her tiny hands clutched her dress with a tight grip. Tears slowly started to fall from her brown eyes.

"It's fine, it's just going to hurt for a few seconds," Sasuke calmly replied. He took the cotton and threw it away into a trashcan nearby. He took cotton wrappings out of the kit and started on the little girl's leg. The cut ran down from her knee and down onto her ankle.

"What happened to your leg?" Sasuke asked after asking himself that and trying to come up with answers. The cut was so long that it made you wonder what this five year old girl got herself into.

"Big piece of glass cut it when big waves come," she simply answered, swinging her free leg until Sasuke grabbed it with a hand to stop it," It was the glass that cut Momma on the neck. Glass that killed Momma." Sasuke looked up at her with sympathy, but didn't show it on his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," he said. The girl sighed.

"Dat's what evwybody says afta I tell 'em", she said sadly, looking at her half covered leg, then looked at Sasuke straight in the face." Don't feel sowwy for me, it'll make me feel wurse!"

" 'I don't want your pity' is that what you mean?" Sasuke asked, starting to resume on wrapping her leg. 'What am I thinking? A little girl her age wouldn't know what the word "pity" means,' he thought as he mentally slapped his head.

"Yup, dat's what I mean," she said, smiling sweetly. Then she added," Whatever that funny wurd 'pity' means."

Sasuke smiled as he pinned the final round of wrappings together. Sasuke turned his head to look over to Ino, still having some difficulties with Granny Winney, who was chasing a cat with her maple cane held up high yelling," BBBBIIIIIIIGGGGG BBBBBEEEESSSSSYYYYYY!!!!!!"

"Mrs. Winney!!" Ino cried chasing after her," Please calm down and don't hurt the poor kitty!"

"Moew!!!"the cat cried. Everybody's head was turned in their direction. The owner of the cat was another old woman whose name was Ingrid.

"Mr. Twinkles!!!Come back to Mommy!" she called to him, chasing after him beside Winney.

"Who's that cooky lady with da cane?" the little girl asked looking past Sasuke. Then, she suddenly began to laugh when Winney attempted to swing at Mr.Twinkles but missed and instead hit Ingrid on the face. Winney slipped on the grass in her slippers and bitterly landed onto the ground on top of Ingrid. Ino yelped and rushed to the old ladies' side. A few people came over to help.

"Oh My Gosh, are you both all right?!" Ino asked, helping Winney up.

Sasuke watched as Ino scolded Winney for going off like that. It looked as if Ino was telling a little child off. Winney sulked. Mr Twinkls was back in Ingrid's arms, curled up and purring like nothing happened at all.

"Hahahaha that was funny," the little girl laughed;" little kitty causes loooots of twouble."

Sasuke smiled. He turned around and bent down so his eye level was with the girl's.

"You can go now, just make sure you don't let your wound reopen okay?" he said.

"Mmhm!" she nodded with a big grin.

"Good girl," Sasuke patted her head. "You should go now, your Dad's probably wondering where u are."

"Thankies!" she stood up from her seat and started to run to the place where here father was sitting. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and bolted back to Sasuke and gave him a hug. Then she just ran back to her father.


	3. I'm sorry!

I'm sorry! But this will be discontinued….

My friend : **BodaciousGracious ** will continue for me! Thank you all for reading my stories!


End file.
